1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to games in general, and, more specifically, solitaire eye-hand coordination games of the ball and hoop variety. In particular, the game is an improvement of hoop games, employing a plurality of planar rings, connecting posts, clicking assemblies, and an unconstrained ball. By moving the hoop in a circular manner, the ball may be caused to roll around the inside edge of the rings via centrifugal force. This in turn causes a plurality of clicking assemblies to make a rhythmic sound in time with the movement of the ball. A number of strategies and games for improving eye-hand and body coordination can be designed with this device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various prior art game devices and hoop games in particular. Their apparatuses and the method of their construction in general are known and are found to be exemplary of the U.S. prior art. They are:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor ______________________________________ 146,787 G. Stone 185,257 H. Post 708,143 E. Hinman 1,535,144 L. Aptowicz ______________________________________
The patent to Stone (U.S. Pat. No. 146,787), discloses a toy comprising a hoop, radially spaced stay wires, center plates, and bells.
The patent to Post (U.S. Pat. No. 185,257), discloses a similar toy comprising a hoop, a diametrical rod and centrally placed, pivoting bell.
The patent to Hinman (U.S. Pat. No. 708,143), discloses a rolling toy comprising a hoop and enclosed pockets containing balls or similar objects.
The patent to Aptowicz (U.S. Pat. No. 1,535,144), discloses a hoop toy in which balls are placed in a tubular enclosure and made to strike bells upon rolling the hoop.
These patents or known prior uses teach and disclose various type of hoop games and similar devices, but none of them, whether taken singly or in combination, disclose the specific details of the invention in such a way as to bear upon the claims of the present invention.